Silly Story
by FatLady712
Summary: Al tries to talk to Snape
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction - Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and are writing this for fun.

Most People Sneak Out Not In

"Why did you talk McGonagall into getting that rug?" Snape asked once again, they had been having this conversation for the past few days since the rug was brought.

"Well" Albus D. began but soon stopped as there was someone sneaking into the headmasters office. The only way that the paintings could tell was the foot prints that were seen in the rug. "I have to say most people try to sneak out of here not in."

When this was said the person stopped and removed the cloak that was hiding them, to show a boy that was eleven with untidy black hair, green eyes…

"It can't be Potter." Snape said.

"Nope, I believe this child is missing the scar and glasses." Albus D. had to say while giving a little smile. "Now I wonder who you are here to see." He said to the boy.

"Well I am Albus Potter and I was looking for Severus Snape, do you know what painting is him?"

"Well if you would bother to read you more likely would find him very fast, don't you think?" Snape snapped, 'Of couse Potter would name his son after him.' Was the only thing that he could think.

The boy leaned forward to read the names at the bottom and was shocked to learn that he had been talking to Snape. "Sir, I wanted to talk to you for a while now," the boy was about to go on but then they heard McGonagall returning with someone that was in trouble. He tried to hide under the cloak again, but failed to hide his feet.

"I can't believe you would do something so foolish Malfoy." Walking into the office she was about to say more when she saw feet that seemed to have no body.

"What seems to be wrong McGonagall?" Albus asked.

"You can't help this Potter to since she has seen his feet."

"Sev you really messed up." Scorpius said.

"What!" Snape yelled.

McGonagall sighed, "who ever is under there better come out."

"Sorry I really just wanted to talk to Snape," Sev pulled off the cloak. He looked to the painting, "Scorp calls me Sev, did someone call you that too?"

Before Snape could answer McGonagall sent both of them to class and said they could set up a time for Sev and Snape to talk later.


	2. Chapter 2

* I own nothing*

*warning spelling and gammer are going to be bad due to computer is no longer fixing it for me*

-Also wish me luck and give reveiws-

"A week into school and I got into trouble to get out of it or am I out of trouble?" Scorp asked.

"This is the Slytherin common room not the Gryffindor common room."

Both Sev and Scorp looked for who ever said that but they were in a corner with the other slytherins not even looking at them.

"Come on it should be easy for you to find me." the voice said making the two realize that it was coming from behind them.

"Snape!" Sev jumped to where the picture was on the wall. "Can I please talk to you?"

"Then will you go to the right common room?" Snape asked in a bored voice.

"He is in the right room," Scorp said, "I mean the hat did put him here."

It was then that Snape turned and walked out of the picture.

* * *

><p>*Please give me reveiws or I will start deleting the stories that I have with no reviews*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Fan fiction - Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and are writing this for fun.

(Had to look up a few things before I went on)

* * *

><p>Sev was shocked when Snape walked away thinking that he would have a chance to talk to him.<p>

"Well we better get to bed, I forget what class we have in the morning but we need to get some sleep." Scorp pulled Sev to the dorms, Sev went along silent sad that Snape wouldn't talk to him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>McGonagall wasn't shocked when Snape came back the office, she did tell him that Albus Severus Potter had been put in Slytherin. How the second Potter ended up with the nick name Sev was something that McGonagall did not know. Not wanting to hear Snape complain all night she told him what she knew. Since it was only two things it wasn't long before he walked off to find out the truth. So McGonagall didn't think he would be back so soon, unless... "Did you even talk to him?"<p>

At this Snape did his ever famous sneer, "Of course I said a few things to him." Snape didn't add that he was still shocked that the boy had Lily's eyes, if it was just that then he would of stayed but the way the boy talked also remind him of Lily.

"Well tomorrow is a brand new day, and the headmistress should get enough rest to face the day." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile, it was not doubt that he was up to something. However it seemed to McGonagall the only thing he was up to was to give Snape some time to get his feelings in order.

Saying goodnight, McGonagall could only wonder what the next day would bring when she realized that she never got around to punishing Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Harry was shocked when he got a letter from little Sev telling him that he was still trying to talk to Snape but for some strange reason Snape won't talk to him. Harry thought it might be because of Lily's eyes or the fact that little Sev looked a lot like Harry but this was something he was going to deal with. Of course there was something that he had been putting off since his first year or rather the end of it, yes tomorrow night would be the best time.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was something Harry was talked into going to Hogwarts about lunch time by Ginny. Walking the way that Harry remembered to the headmaster's office well McGonagall was the headmistress now. Now facing the gargoyle Harry realized that he didn't know the password but he was saved from saying anything when the gargoyle turned and the stairs came up. It seemed that he was at the door before even realizing it, when it opened and McGonagall stepped out.<p>

"Your wife," was what McGonagall said as Harry saw a letter in her hand. "Come in Mr. Potter," She waved him inside. Harry had only been there when Dumbledore was the headmaster and the office looked different from when he had been sent there.

"Great now Harry Potter is here." Snape said clearly not happy with what was going on.

"So I guess I will take my leave as well." Albus Dumbledore said and Harry was shocked that the other headmasters and headmistress had already left leaving Snape and Harry alone in the room. Even McGonagall had left with out Harry seeing it.

Harry at this point couldn't help but laugh since the others could never keep secrets they left the room, well at least that made it a little more easy for him.

"So are you going to stand there all day Potter or did you have something that you wanted to say."

"Yeah, thanks and I need to say somethings about little Sev."

* * *

><p>Later that night after dinner Sev and Scorp were in the Slytherin common room right by Snape's picture once again.<p>

"So did your dad come here?" Scorp asked, they had been hearing rumors that the great Harry Potter came to Hogwarts for a few hours but no one even saw Harry Potter. Sev had asked James about it but James said it was nothing since their dad didn't visit him to have a talk with him.

"So rumors are everywhere," Sev and Scorp turned to the painting shocked that he would talk to them. "It doesn't mean that rumors are true. So your father talked to me today about how you always wanted to talk to me."

That was when Sev smiled and said everything that he really wanted to say and maybe more. A short time later both Sev and Scorp were rubbing their eyes. "Well good night Sev and Scorp," Snape nodded to where the beds where. "I will be back tomorrow." He then watched as they smiled and ran off. He took his time returning to the headmistress office after all he was going to be in the Slytherin room often. This was bound to be a very good year indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok end for that hope you like it, if not I rushed the end so I can't blame any one if they hated it.<strong>


End file.
